


Belladonna

by Shiero (shieroell029)



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, ready for the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieroell029/pseuds/Shiero
Summary: A parting gift for the son of the devil.





	Belladonna

“I must not hesitate,'' Mallory said as she enters the room of the devil’s son. 

Mallory was brought from the Outpost 3 to the Sanctuary on Michael’s orders and over the body of her sisters. Before Cordelia’s death, she gave her a parting gift that she now possess, it took time, but she was now ready. 

Michael stood in the middle of the room with his hands clasped behind his back, he stared and smiled at his prize, the current Supreme, powerful as she might be, she was still no match for the son of the devil and she is now his and he can do everything he wishes to do to her since he met her. How he wished to devour the petite girl in front of him, how he wants to slowly, but surely possess her, body and soul. 

Michael approached Mallory and circled her as if a predator to his prey, he then touched the back of her neck and dragged his hand down her spine, he felt the petite girl shiver under his hands which made him smirk. 

Michael then encircled his arms around Mallory’s torso and rested his head on her shoulder. “How long have you been here my dear?”, he whispered to her ears. 

“6 months”, She said, the warmth of his breath and the way he spoke to her had her core heated, but she does her best not to show it. 

“Are you ready to give yourself to me, my lovely Mallory, my Supreme?”, Mallory nodded. 

Mallory felt Michael’s hand on the zipper of her black dress as he undone it, he does not remove her clothes, not yet, but he first gave light kisses from the back of her neck and traced the path of her zipper, once he reached the end he stood straight again. 

Mallory’s heart pounds and kept repeating in her head “She must not hesitate”. 

Michael stood in front of Mallory and tugged her clothes down, she was now fully naked for him. He stared at her from head to toe, appreciating her beauty that made him smile. Her long curly brown hair covers her breasts, her brown eyes full of resolve, a tuft of hair slightly hiding her precious spot, oh how he wants to have a taste of her. 

Mallory will never admit it, but in the past 6 months that she has been in the Sanctuary, she had come to love his smile that he only shows to her when they are alone. Micheal, however cruel he is to others, he was always gentle with her, he had never forced himself upon her, he respected her despite being his prisoner, his “prize”. But Mallory must not hesitate, she did her best not to let a single tear escape her eyes, lest he be suspicious. 

Michael kissed Mallory on her lips, a chast kiss at first, like he was asking for permission, then he kissed her again, this time deeper as if he was devouring her. One of his hand wrapped around her torso to pull her closer to him and the other gently caressed her face. 

But suddenly he stopped and backed away from Mallory, then he dropped on his knees as blood started to drip from his soft lips, his vision started to blur and he sees Mallory crying as he falls to the ground, with all his last remaining strength, he reached out his hand as if wiping her tears away and at his last breath he spoke, “Don’t cry”. 

Mallory falls to her knees and cries and cries, for all the time that she was with Michael, she had loved him, body and soul, but the world has ended and she could not hesitate. Her hand shakes as she wore her dress again, before she left him, she caressed his cheeks, while her tears drips on his face, she gave him a kiss on his cold lips, a goodbye to the son of the devil. 

Mallory heads to the bathroom and drowns herself in the tub “Tempus Infinitum”. 

* * *

Mallory stood in front of a house, a young Michael cries barefoot in its doorsteps. She says hi to him, this time, she will not say goodbye to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Umm.. Mallory poisoned Michael, a poison that can work on a demon that Cordelia was able to get in hell and basically became a poison kiss.


End file.
